Anna Gunn
|birthplace = Santa Fe, NM |family = Shana Gunn Clem Gunn Alastair Duncan Eila Rose Duncan Emma Duncan |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Anna Gunn is an American actress best known for her portrayal of Skyler White in the TV series Breaking Bad. Biography Gunn was born in Santa Fe, New Mexico, on August 11, 1968, and lived there for most of her early life. Her parents, Shana and Clem, had previously transplanted the family from Cleveland, Ohio, to the Southwest in the late 70s. Gunn discovered acting in a drama class at the Santa Fe Preparatory School and studied with two formidable teachers from the Actor's Studio during her teenage years. She continued her education and training at the theater department of Northwestern University, winning a scholarship award in her junior year. During her time there, she went abroad for a semester to study with the British American Drama Academy and performed in the school's final project at the famed Royal Court Theatre in London. During her acting career, Gunn landed her breakout television role in 2004, playing Martha Bullock on Deadwood, later receiving a SAG nomination for Best Ensemble Cast in 2006. Her association with Deadwood creator David Milch began early on when she first worked with him on his hit drama NYPD Blue, starring as Kimmy, a junkie longing to escape New York to swim with the dolphins. Her performance made an indelible impression on Milch, and almost nine years later, she became the template for the pivotal and complex character of Martha. Another major recurring role for Gunn was on The Practice, starring as ADA Jean Ward. Her extensive TV credits also include starring roles in several made-for-TV movies and major guest-star appearances on shows such as Six Feet Under, ER, Boston Legal, Law & Order, and Seinfeld. Gunn also starred in feature films, the most notable of which include the dark comedy Nobody's Baby. The film premiered at the 2001 Sundance Film Festival. In 1998, she appeared in the summer blockbuster Enemy of the State. Her first starring role in a feature film was in 1995's indie thriller Without Evidence. Gunn recently starred in the indie film Red State, in which she appeared as Travis's mother. Other film credits include Little Red Wagon and Sassy Pants. For the latter film, she received a nomination at the 2012 Milan Film Festival for Best Supporting Actress. In addition to her appearances on film and television, Gunn starred in stage plays. In early 2009, she created the leading role of photojournalist Sarah Goodwin in the production Time Stands Still. In 1999, she starred as Isabella in Measure for Measure at the Ahmanson Theatre. Two years previously, Gunn was brought east to make her Broadway debut in The Rehearsal at the Roundabout Theater. Before that, she appeared on the Los Angeles circuit, including the 1995 American premiere of Hysteria. Before settling in Los Angeles, Gunn built an impressive background performing on stage in Chicago, having received exceptional reviews in Uncommon Ground at the Northlight Theatre, and starring in Peacekeeper at the American Blues Theatre. She had even landed her first professional acting role, portraying Lucy Lockit in the critically-acclaimed production of The Beggar's Opera at the Court Theatre. At the time of that role, she was still an undergraduate at Northwestern University. In late 2011, Gunn played Marie Curie for the world premiere of Radiance: The Passion of Marie Curie, which received critical acclaim. Gunn's most notable role in her career was as Skyler White on the AMC-produced, Emmy Award-winning series Breaking Bad. It was a role that garnered Gunn a 2012 nomination in the Emmy Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series, two Emmy Awards in 2013 and 2014 for the same category, a 2012 nomination in the Broadcast Television Journalist Association for a Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Supporting Actress, and two Screen Actor's Guild Awards for Best Ensemble Cast in 2012 and 2013. The entire cast of Breaking Bad was also the recipient of the 2008 Peabody Award and the winner of an AFI Award, both in 2008 and 2011, respectively. On Criminal Minds Gunn portrayed Lily Lambert, an agent for the FBI's International Unit, in the Season Ten episode "Beyond Borders". She was scheduled to reprise the role in the Criminal Minds spin-off Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, but later left for reasons currently unspecified. Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses